Irresponsible Urges
by vanerc
Summary: Es el tercer año en Hogwarts. Remus es requerido por Albus Dumbledore para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en lugar de Severus Snape para el curso. ¿Qué pasará cuando vea a cierta chica de pelo espeso? ¿Sacará su lobo interior? (TRADUCCIÓN - Fanfic Original de FantasyGirl20)
1. Cap1 - El Compartimento

**Todos los personajes de este fanfic perteneces a J.K Rowling. La autora de este fanfic es FantasyGirl20, quien me ha dado permiso para traducirlo. Se agradecen críticas constructivas.**

Capítulo 1. - El compartimento

Remus había recibido una carta que decía que era requerido en Hogwarts. Él empaquetó su equipaje y condujo hacia la estación de tren. Él sabía cómo se conducía un coche muggle. Finalmente llegó a la estación de tren y se dirigió hacia la plataforma. Entró en el Hogwarts Express y finalmente, encontró un compartimento en el que en una esquina comenzó a dormir.

De repente oyó a tres niños entrar en el compartimento. (Era su tercer año en Hogwarts.) Él estaba despierto pero él se hacía el dormido escuchando su conversación. "Creo que fue condenadamente brillante". Dijo Ron terminando su conversación.

"No es gracioso, Ronald, podría haber sido expulsado". Hermione suspiró, entonces Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

"Déjalo, Hermione". Dijo Ron, luego se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y los tres se callaron.

"¿Quién es ese tío?". Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"R.J Lupin". Respondió Hermione como una fila.

"¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe todo?". Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco a Ronald.

"Lo pone en el maletín, Ronald". Dijo Hermione señalando hacia ella.

De la nada se volvió todo frío. Hermione estaba confusa. Ella se aferró a si misma y empezó a temblar. Ron miró por la ventana y puso la mano sobre el cristal. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ronald, entonces el tren se agitó. Él saltó y cayó en el asiento.

"Cr- creo que hay alguien ahí fuera" Dijo sonando nervioso.

Hermione también nerviosa miraba por la ventana. Entonces de repente la ventana se abrió y el compartimento tembló. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos mientras apretaba el borde del asiento. "¡¿Qué está pasando?!". Chillaba Ron.

Entonces una oscura figura encubierta entró al compartimento. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. La oscura figura miraba a Harry como si ellos estuvieran luchando. Entonces algo increíble había pasado, la persona que estaba durmiendo, se levantó y salvó a Harry del terrible monstruo. Hermione miró a los ojos del hombre y no pudo apartar la mirada de él.

Finalmente después de unos pocos minutos Harry despertó tras haberse desmayado. El profesor estaba ahí y sacó un trozo de chocolate. "¿Qué era esa cosa?". Preguntó Harry.

"Esa cosa era un dementor". Le explicó Remus. "Come esto, te sentirás mejor".

Harry asintió y mordió el trozo de chocolate. "Eso era un asqueroso dementor". Remus sonrió.

"Voy a hablar con el maquinista". Dijo antes de marcharse.

Hermione parecía como si un montón de sentimientos burbujearan dentro de ella. Se mordió el labio mientras él se iba. No quería que se fuera. No se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la puerta cuando Harry empezó a hablar. "¿Qué estas mirando?". Le preguntó.

Hermione se giró y agitó la cabeza. "¡Oh nada, Harry! Yo sólo estaba, um, soñando despierta". (Eso es, no le digas nada a Harry. Sería demasiado raro.)


	2. Cap2 - El Profesor Remus Lupin

Finalmente el tren paró y ellos tenían carruajes para llevarlos a Hogwarts. Hagrid guió a los de primero hacia Hogwarts. Pero Hermione, Ron y Harry se subieron a un carruaje que los llevó a la entrada de Hogwarts. Atravesaron puertas y caminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor. Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber porque ese hombre estaba allí. Sabía su nombre, ¿pero por qué estaba en ese compartimento? Por fin entraron al Gran Comedor y tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Finalmente luego de que todo el mundo llegara, tomaron asiento en sus respectivas casas y Dumbledore se dirigió al pódium para presentar su habitual discurso.

- ¡Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! - El tomó una pausa y sonrió a todos, incluido Harry. - Tenemos algunas normas nuevas y me gustaría tomar precaución. Mientras hablamos hay dementores fuera, buscando a Sirius Black. Pero por favor no les prestéis atención. - Se detuvo, entonces todos asintieron y todo se volvió silencioso. – También me gustaría presentaros al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor R.J Lupin .

Al haberlo dicho Remus se levantó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza sonriendo. Se volvió a sentar, entonces vio a la chica del pelo espeso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero luego rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad. Se sentó contento y calmado tratando de no hacer una escena. - ¡Y ahora vamos a cenar! - El Profesor Dumbledore abrió sus manos y se sentó. Tras decirlo las mesas se llenaron de comida desde pollo hasta ensalada.

Hermione no tenía mucho apetito. ¿Escuchó bien al Profesor Dumbledore? No podía creerlo. Agitó su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello. ¿Remus Lupin profesor? A ella no le gustaba como profesor. ¡No, eso sería absurdo! Harry y Ron la miraban como si estuviera loca; mayormente Ron la miraba como si estuviera loca. Harry sólo era el Harry normalmente. Hermione sintió los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos sobre ella. Se giró para mirarlos. Ella se mordió el labio. - ¿Qué estáis mirando? – Les dijo sonando como un siseo.

-Nada- Dijeron los dos simultáneamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y luego empezó a comer. Ella tomó algo de ensalada y fruta. Tras cenar, todo el mundo se dirigió hacia su dormitorio Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban hablando casualmente. Hermione no podía evitar pensar en el profesor Lupin. Ella suspiró mientras entraba al dormitorio de las chicas. Se preparó para ir a dormir y lentamente se metió en un sueño sobre su próximo curso.

**Reviews:**

**Annie Darcy: Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque el fic no es mío, yo sólo traduzco. Se agradecen los reviews. ^^**


	3. Cap3 - Hermione Granger

**Traducción del Fanfic Irresponsible Urges de FantasyGirl20**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Punto de vista: Hermione Granger

Después de salir del Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y yo nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios. - _¿Estaba mirando directamente a mí? - _Sacudí la cabeza. _Eso no podía ser cierto._ Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando. Él sabía afortunadamente que mientras Ron estuviera aquí no debía preguntarme. Pero estoy bastante segura de que estaré leyendo un libro sobre de quién no enamorarse.- _¿He dicho enamorarse?_ -¡No, no puedo amar al Profesor R.J Lupin! ¡Es un profesor! Me mordí el labio nerviosa mientras estábamos llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda. – Fortuna Major – Dijo Harry, entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Estoy cansado, me voy directo a la cama. - Dijo Ron, entonces se giró hacia Harry. - ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó. Harry asintió. – Estaré allí en unos minutos.

Hermione tragó saliva. - _Estoy en problemas. - _Me mordí el labio y luego levanté la ceja derecha. Crucé los brazos y le pregunté como una loca. - ¡Eh, ¿qué quieres?

Lo sé, y no intentes evitar esta conversación. ¿Remus? , ¡Te estás quedando conmigo! - Dijo Harry, luego se sentó en un sofá. Por suerte todos estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando y charlando.

Fruncí el ceño. - ¡No es para tanto, Harry! ¡Chicas de mi edad se enamoran de profesores todo el tiempo! Y no parece que para sus mejores amigos sea nada del otro mundo. Sinceramente, Harry, ¿tú crees llegará a algo más? - Dije. Luego me senté en una silla vacía enfrente de Harry. Suspiré. - Me gusta, ¿vale? ¿Puedes no contárselo a Ron, por favor? - Le pedí prácticamente suplicándoselo.

Harry suspiró. - Tú sabes, Hermione, que sinceramente no me importaría si tú y Remus estuvieseis juntos. Lo mantendré entre nosotros. No te preocupes. - Dijo, luego me sonrió.

Realmente no sé por qué, pero hay algo en él. Harry, ¿Qué haces cuando amas a alguien? - Pregunté con curiosidad.

¡Venga ya!, Hermione, ¿enamorada? ¡Yo creía que era un encaprichamiento! - Harry frunció el ceño. - No estoy muy seguro, Hermione, no estoy en la misma situación que tú. Pero si tú amas a alguien, quien sea, te apoyaré, no importa cómo. Sólo no tardes en contárselo a Ron cuando llegue la hora. - Dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa.

Suspiré y asentí. - Bien. - Dije estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo. - Buenas noches. - Le dije con una sonrisa. Luego fui directa al dormitorio de las chicas y me preparé para ir a dormir. Me metí en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas, cayendo dormida al instante.

**Espero que os haya gustado. ****Muchas gracias a oursillysongs, Love and Dead, Annie Darcy y PrincesLynx por sus reviews. ^^**


	4. Cap4 - Harry Potter

Cap.2 – Harry Potter

Punto de vista: Harry Potter.

No sabía que pensar sobre el deseo de Hermione, o enamoramiento. Agité la cabeza cuando pensé en la noche que hablé con Hermione en la sala común. ¿Qué vio en Remus que vio en Ron? ¿Fue porque Ron es muy inmaduro para su edad, que ella se dio cuenta de que le debería gustar alguien más maduro? Agité la cabeza ante esa idea. No podía ser eso, ¿o sí? Mientras estaba escribiendo el ensayo que el Profesor Snape había mandado, Ron entró a la sala común. Levanté la vista nervioso.

¡Hola, Ron! – Dije obligándome a sonreír.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Hola, Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Me preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

Dejé para el último día el trabajo del Profesor Snape. – Dije, luego le enseñé el ensayo.

Ah, Yo ya lo hice ayer. – Dijo con orgullo.

Levanté mi ceja derecha. - ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

Yo, uh, ya sabes, quiero que Hermione se fije en mi. – Dijo sonrojándose.

Me reí de lo que dijo, entonces paré. Quizás no debería meter a Ron en esto. ¡Bien, bueno, buena suerte en eso, iré directo a la cama, necesito, eh , dormir después de haber hecho el ensayo. Escribir me deja muerto. – Dije bostezando.

Bien, entonces buenas noches, Harry. – Dijo, luego me fui, más bien corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de los chicos. Por poco estuvo cerca, no quiero pelear con Ron, no ahora. No quiero estar entre ellos dos. Suspiré mientras me iba a la cama y me quitaba las gafas, poniéndolas en la mesita de noche junto a mí.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, hace poco que he empezado los estudios y tengo poquito tiempo, procuraré subir un capitulo o dos cada fin de semana. ^^**


	5. Cap5 - Hermione habla con Remus

_Autora: He decidido avanzar la historia cuatro años ya que pienso que habría sido extraño tener una relación profesor-estudiante con 11 años, ¿no creen? Pensé que habría estado bien porque ella puede intentar salir con Remus y ver si le gusta más que por ser el Profesor Lupin _(NT:Entendía el significado pero no sé cómo ponerlo de manera que se refleje en español, perdón.) _Así que Hermione y Ron salieron antes de 4º curso, lo cambié un poco, realmente espero que les guste (?) ¡Por favor díganme que piensan! ¡Me encantaría saber su opinión!_

****Capítulo 5 - Hermione habla a Remus por primera vez

**Cuatro años después.**

Punto de vista de Hermione.

Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que rompí con Ron. Estuvimos durante dos años, y creía que le amaba, pero, veamos, me engaño con Luna. No podía creerlo cuando lo oí. Quiero decir, ¿Luna antes que yo? ¡Es ridículo! Estaba tumbada sobre mi cama y suspiré. Esa imagen me quemaba por dentro. Debería haber salido con el Profesor Lupin en lugar de con el capullo de Ron. ¡Increíble! Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado un año y debería haberlo superado ya, pero si pudieras verme ahora mismo parezco un autentico caos. Sólo espero que este año sea un buen año y quizás pueda encontrar coraje para realmente hablar con el Profesor Lupin.

Sabía que Ginny me estaba esperando con Harry en la sala común. Apenas he tenido cariño últimamente (_NT: la frase original es __I just haven't been feeling up to it lately, he supuesto que se refería a que estaba falta de cariño, si está mal agradecería que se me dijera el error ^^_) ¡Ron fue mi primer amor verdadero! ¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar su primer amor? Especialmente si tu primera vez fue con él. ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Esto sigue molestándome!

Suspiré mientras pensaba en que necesitaba algo de aire fresco así que lo dejé. Han pasado un par de días desde que todos volvimos a Hogwarts. Es nuestro cuarto año y tengo un poco de miedo, ¿sabes por qué?

Bien, te lo contaré. Es por el baile, el Yule Ball, ese evento especial que tiene lugar cada cuatro años. Suspiré mientras, tras terminar de sacar mi ropa, me cepillaba el pelo. Bajé las escaleras, entonces vi que los dos seguían ahí. – Chicos, ¿todavía estáis aquí? ¿Alguna vez me dejaréis sola? – Dije enfadada.

Harry miró a Ginny y luego me miró a mí frunciendo el ceño. – Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, Mione, eso es todo. – Dijo él, luego puso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Cerré los ojos y los abrí. – Estoy bien. Ahora, ¿nos podemos ir por favor? , necesito algo de aire fresco. – Dije mirándolos con una mirada desaprobadora.

Mira, Mione, entendemos que estés enfadada con Ron por… lo que hizo, ¿pero puedes dejar de gritarnos? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. – Dijo Ginny esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré. – Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. – Dije abrazándo a mis dos mejores amigos. – Sé que vosotros me sois fieles. – Les sonreí siendo la primera vez que lo hacía en un año.

Harry estalló en felicidad cuando me vio sonreir. - ¡Vamos! ¡Sé de alguien que se muere por conocerte! – Dijo emocionado.

Gemí, por favor que no sea Ron.

¡Es una sorpresa y te encantará mi regalo! – Dijo irradiando felicidad.

Lo miré confusa. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? – Pregunté curiosa.

¡Te vamos a llevar a las Tres Escobas y luego ya lo verás! – Dijo Harry, luego me cogió de una mano y Ginny de la otra. Les sonreí a los dos ya que estaban intentando hacerme sentir mejor, ¡y lo estaban haciendo!

Después de diez minutos llegaron a Hogsmead. Caminaron hacia las Tres Escobas jadeando. ¡Él estaba ahí! ¡Oh por Merlín!

¡Harry, no lo has hecho tú! – Le sisee. No estaba preparada para hacerle frente. ¡Ahora no!

¡Venga! Solías estar encaprichada con él, y creo que es momento de reavivar ese deseo. – Sonrió.

Le abracé fuerte. – Gracias Harry, verdaderamente eres un amigo increíble. – Le dije, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí.

¡Venga, ve! ¡Te está esperando! – Me dijo, luego caminé hacia él sin saber si él me veía arreglada. Me sonrojé cuando le vi mejor. – Profesor Lupin que agradable sorpresa verle – Dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Porfavor señorita Granger, llámeme Remus. – Dijo tiernamente, luego me sonrojé una vez más. Me senté en el asiento justo enfrente de él, me quité el abrigo y lo puse sobre mi silla.

Entonces puedes llamarme, Hermione, Remus. – Le dije nerviosa. ¡Merlín! ¡No había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida!


End file.
